


Writing through time

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam x Shiro - Freeform, Alternate Universe, American Civil War, Angst, Bad poetry (because I seriously can't write poetry to save my life you have been warned), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blacksmith Keith (Voltron), Comments are welcome, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feelings Realization, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Magic, Modern, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV switches between Keith and Lance every couple chapters because I have no idea what planning is, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Don't Kill Me, Poet Keith (Voltron), Poetry, Protective Keith (Voltron), Romance, Time Travel AU, To Be Edited, Writer AU, Writer Lance (Voltron), You might cry, adashi, also i suck at titles, anxious lance, klance, maybe a happy ending? Depends on my mood to be honest., notebook that can basically send things to the past or to the future, time travel i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Lance is an author who has yet to have anything published and has to spend his free time working on translation jobs for major publishing companies. But his life slowly starts to change when his mother sends him a notebook in the mail, that seems to have some strange abilities.Keith, on the other hand, is a Blacksmith that dabbles in poetry. His life gets turned upside down soon after he buys a notebook and begins talking to Lance through it.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance screamed into his pillow once again, feeling overwhelmingly frustrated. He had been rejected by yet another publisher. Why the hell did he keep doing this to himself? At this rate, he would never get published in this lifetime no matter how hard he tried.

Lance honestly felt like crying, he felt like he was a total and complete failure after looking at yet another rejection letter. Just as tears began to drip down his tan cheeks he heard the doorbell ring. Prompting Lance to slowly get out of his bed to go see who was at his door.

However, when he got to his door there was nobody there. He looked down the hallway left and right and saw nobody. _'That's weird...'_ After a few seconds he shrugged it off and looked at the floor and saw a package.

Lance picked up the package to see who it was from.

_To Lance_

_From Mom_

Lance smiled his mom usually liked to send him books and things to him in the mail to encourage him which it always managed to do, even when he was down in the dumps. So without a second thought, he took the book into his apartment and opened it.

What was inside stole his breath away, inside of the box was a beautiful leatherbound notebook. It was somewhat plane but if you looked close enough you could see all the little details, of the animal hide that it had been taken from. It seemed to be quite old with the pages looking aged but thankfully not brittle, it has a leather tie to keep it shut from the world when traveling, and make it so the pages were less likely to be damaged. It was plain but in Lance's eyes, it was beautiful. 

 _'Thank you, Mom!'_ Lance says examining the notebook further. 

It looked like it was an antique and when he looked inside his suspicions were confirmed. There was at least fifty pages of the large notebook filled with beautiful old cursive writing that you could remarkably still read. Lance began to read one of the things written inside.

_The blooming flower on the hill_

_Is where you lay resting_

_My Love why do you stay resting on that hilltop_

_So far from me_

_Why is that?_

_How I wish you would move from that hilltop_

_So that I might see you, feel you_

_again_

_Though it seems_

_I will only see you again_

_When I too am laid to rest_

_On that hilltop with the blooming flower_

_Keith_

_'Who the fuck is this Keith guy?!'_ Lance was curious to know this Keith person. Lance knew that Keith was probably the last owner of this notebook. But that begs the question how old is this notebook.

Lance immediately checked the top where there would normally be a title and a date. Well, at least that is the way he did it at least. So when he looked up he was in shock, though it was mainly due to the date and how old this notebook turned out to be. 

"June 1, 1859"

Lance choked on air. _'How the heck is this thing in such good condition then! It over 150 years old?! How the heck did my mom even get ahold of something like this?!'_

Lance had no idea what to even think at the moment all he knew was that he was holding onto something that was precious to a person named Keith. He began to read through the journal from the first page and found that this Keith person was actually an amazing poet.  Though Lance didn't normally write poetry he found that this poetry was inspiring to write some of his own and so without thinking he began to write a sappy love poem on the blank page after Keith's poem. 

_Lance Mcclain_

_July 12, 2018_

_To my love laying in the grass_

_Your hair softly flutters in the breeze_

_Your smiling lips_

_Take my breath away_

_If I could reach out and touch_

_Those soft lips_

_I would_

_But I can not_

_For you belong_

_To someone else_

Lance set the journal down on his desk satisfied with the short poem. This was the first poem that he had written in months and he was proud of them. Despite him being a huge flirt Lance couldn't write poems to save his life no matter how hard he tried. He always felt like they were inadequate when it came to expressing himself or his thoughts on a matter. Which was probably why he preferred to write fiction in all actuality. 

Lance let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He knew that he should probably get started on either editing his last failure of a novel to try to resubmit it or start working on another one. Maybe he should just work on doing more translation work, after all, that was his day job and he hadn't been doing a whole lot of it as of late so he didn't have a whole lot of money left to pay his bills and to make sure that he could feed himself. 

Lance stands up and decides that it would be a good idea to check his email for the first time in a few days. Usually, that was how he got translation jobs through a couple publishers that would contact him to do manga and occasionally light novels. They were the bulk of the translation jobs he got since he had a degree in several languages including Japanese. 

It wasn't that he didn't like those jobs but he would rather be producing his own content rather than translating someone else's work.  Lance wanted to see his book being sold in his local bookstore and maybe someday see it being made into a movie. Lance wanted to live off of his own writing rather than making sure someone else's work made it to shelves in worldwide. He wanted to 

Lance sighed again and decided to get to work so that he could have enough money to pay the bills and make rent on time this month instead of having to beg for another week so that he could pa the manager of

After several hours of doing nothing but translating pages and pages of a Spanish novel that was sent to him to be translated he finally stood up and when to get something to eat.  His eyes were beyond tired from staring at his laptop screen for hours on end and he slowly began to make himself a bowl of lucky charms. Wishing silently that they would become his lucky charm so that hopefully he would finally manage to publish something of his own. 

Though he knew that a brand of cereal couldn't magically make his wish come true.  Lance decided to go back and read some more of the poems n the leather notebook again. However, something wasn't right.

Right next to his poem...there was a reply?

_Who the fuck are you? And why are you writing in my notebook!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that he had felt since the day his father died of consumption, and ever since graduating he had gone into an apprenticeship as a blacksmith in hopes that he would hopefully be able to keep himself from working in the factories where sickness and filth seemed to spread. But it was hard work, every day he spent in scorching heat banging metal into the shape he wanted it in. 

As he was an apprentice blacksmith he didn't earn very much money but living with the master blacksmith, Takashi Shirogane who goes mainly by Shiro, and his friend Adam definitely helped cut back on expenses. Though Keith still insisted that he helped out around the house, and tend to the animals and garden despite his long hours in the shop. Shiro appreciated the help, as he was a family friend of the Kogane's as they had taken care of him when he had gotten in an accident on his horse which nearly cost him his life, so when Shiro had heard that Keith was now an orphan and needed help he immediately took him under his wing. 

Keith felt that Shiro was like the big brother he never had, and they shared a close bond as Keith continued to work through his apprenticeship. It was hard work, but he was grateful for Adam and Shiro being there to help him while he was going through tough times. So no matter how hard the work was he would do anything to help Shiro and Adam. 

So when Shiro and Adam gave him a little bit of money and told him to buy whatever he wanted, he was in shock and tried to give it back to them. 

"I can't accept this! You guys already do so much for me there is no way I can accept any money from you guys for helping out. You put a roof over my head and feed me. Not to mention you allow me to be you apprentice so it'll keep me out of the factories. There is absolutely no way I can accept this Shiro...." 

Shiro smiled and put a hand on Keith's shoulder a soft smile on his face as he looked between Adam and Keith. Adam smiled widely and shoved the money into Keith's hand. 

"Take the money, Keith. You do so much to help us around here that we wanted to do something for you. You deserve to go and buy yourself something nice every once in a while." Adam says this smiling as he closes Keith's hand around the money that he now held tightly in his hand. Keith looked to Shiro who still had his hand on his shoulder. 

"Go on Keith, you deserve to do something for yourself too. After all, you can't be working yourself to the bone all the time. It isn't healthy I want you to have some fun too your only twenty." Shiro says this encouraging Keith so he would hopefully be encouraged do something for himself. This would be a major difference than how he usually was, as he tended to work himself to the point of exhaustion every day in order to help them out.

Shiro felt as though Keith was apart of his family, he was someone that he considered to be like a brother and he wanted him to be happy. Even if all he could do was provide him with a little money to let him get something that he wanted for a change. 

Keith looked defeated and let out a sigh, he knew that both Shiro and Adam cared for him dearly. But he did not want to be a burden on them by any means, and that included when they wanted to give Keith money for the things he did to help them out he didn't want them to feel the need to give him money like this and he knew that this could definitely spark an argument of sorts. But he tried to refuse the money once again. 

"I couldn't possibly take this. I am your apprentice, and I am just happy to-"

"Oh no, you don't!" Adam says cutting Keith off. "You are going to take this money and walk your happy ass into town and buy something that you want, and I will not take no for an answer." 

Keith lowered his head and sighed knowing that the two men in front of him would not take no for an answer when it came to this specific topic. 

"Fine but if there is any change you are taking it back! I don't want to take that much money from you two." Keith says looking them straight in the eye as he said it. 

Soon Keith was off he started walking towards the nearest town which was a decent five-mile walk but he didn't want to take either of the horses in case Shiro or Adam needed them to go and work in the field of if they needed them to go to town and pick up more steel or cast iron to make into everyday wears for the people in town. 

The walk to town was relatively peaceful, it was late spring now so all of the trees had their leaves back and flowers were in full bloom. Not taking either horse allowed him the time to appreciate the scenery around him. Everything was beautiful and simply wonderful. Spring had to be his favorite season out of them all, it was the time when work was hard but everything was soft and lush. It wasn't too hot or too cold, and it made it so the hard work was not quite as bad as one would think. 

Though Spring like any season did have its certain drawbacks, mud being one of them. With the spring came the melting of the snow, which could cause flooding and of course landslides which seemed to be an often occurrence during the spring season in the town surrounding them. Which was always a tragedy as someone always perished during these natural disasters. 

Keith was never a huge fan of tragedy really of any kind, though he seemed to be a bit grumpy most of the time he actually thought of himself as more of an optimist rather than a pessimist. He didn't want to look at the negative side of things, rather he looked more towards what the reality of the situation which to some people could be seen as pessimistic, but Keith thought of it as realistic. He did try to hope for better outcomes, but once they happened if the reality was bleak he often tried to see the positive in it. Though he didn't necessarily say what he thought was positive out loud as people might think that he was crazy or something else, which he really didn't want to think about. 

Soon enough Keith reached the small town that he had known for the last several years, its people bustling through the town and young girls standing in circles gossiping in their new spring frocks. Keith paid none of them any mind though as he went from store to store looking at the wares that they had available for purchase. 

Though as he went through the store nothing really caught his eye until he spotted a journal and several pencils that were within the limit that he had for cash. Keith had always loved writing it was a hobby of his, as was reading whenever he had a spare moment to do so. But there was something specific about this notebook that really spoke to him. Like it was meant to be his to write in and call his own. Before he could even register what he was doing he took the leather-bound notebook in his hand and opened it looking at the fresh clean pages that would soon be covered with his own words. 

Keith went to the counter of the store and set his two items on it.

"I want to buy these two items, sir," Keith said in a very formal tone as was his usual speaking voice when he was talking to others, especially when they were older than him. 

"Of course, it is nice to see you again Keith how is everything at Shiro's shop? Have you finished your apprenticeship yet?" The man behind the counter asks with a soft smile as he made friendly conversation with Keith. 

"Not quite yet I haven't, but everything is going well. We have been getting a lot of orders lately so I've been quite busy but I finally got the chance to come into town and spend a little bit of money so it isn't so bad." He says with a small and polite smile forming on his lips. 

"That is good, are you sure that you don't need to pick up anything else here Keith? I have plenty of new things in stock." The man offers clearly trying to get  Keith to buy a little more while he is in there shopping. 

"No thank you I just want these, but I might let Shiro and Adam know that you have your spring seeds in. I am sure that they will be here soon to buy a large amount of them." Keith says with a slight smile. "Have a nice day." 

Keith leaves the store with a smile on his face as he walks back to the cabin that he, Shiro and Adam lived in. He went to the small room that they had provided for him and sat down at the desk opening the first page to finally be able to write his first poem into those crisp white pages. 

_Every day is filled with heartache_

_A yearning emptiness that engulfs my very being_

_It's hard for me to dream_

_To think_

_To love_

_But I know that eventually_

_This pain will pass_

_As life will always_

_Go on_

_Keith Kogane March 3, 1859_

Keith smiled and closed the book as he went about his day. He knew that his poetry was not very good but it made him feel good to be able to write something, and as the month's passed the pages begin to fill up and he could feel his ches swell in pride that was, of course, he saw that someone else had written their own poem in his book, and everything he knew seemed to spiral out of existence from that moment on. 

_Who the fuck are you? And why are you writing in my notebook!_

This one sentence would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reacts to Keith's previous statement.

It wasn't every day that something this bizarre happened in someone's life, hell there couldn't be that many people that this actually happened too. Especially in Lance's life, he had never thought in his wildest dreams that this would be happening to him yet it was, everything about this had to be real. He had only had this notebook for an entire night yet someone had replied to his poem, and this person's name was apparently Keith.

But that was the only thing that Lance knew about this guy. Well, he did know that he apparently wrote poetry in the book at one point but how he was still writing in it he has no idea, and it was completely baffling to him.

 _'How the hell can you write in this book too! My mother just got this? Are you sneaking into my room and doing this shit?!_ '

Lance was absolutely irritated and pissed off that this could even happen, and the thought of it even happening was beyond him. There was, of course, a near instant reply, and he watched in utter shock and horror as the writing appeared on the page

_'What the hell do you mean writing in your book? This is the book that I have owned for nearly two months. I saved up a hell of a lot of money to even afford this book!'_

_'What do you mean to afford this book? These aren't that expensive, I can literally buy one with an hour of work. What are you from the 1860's? And how are you writing in my book like we are texting online!"_

_'What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Also, what do you mean online? What the hell does that even mean? And no it's not the 1860's! It is technically the late 1850's you dingus!'_

Lance rolled his eyes there was no way that this was happening, it had to be some sort of prank. Though he wasn't sure how it was working at all, and he was pretty sure at this point he was losing his mind, or it was some sort of elaborate prank with invisible ink that reacted to body heat? Yeah, that had to be it!

_'This has to be some sort of prank right? This is all some huge prank. Well very funny, what page does this stop happening on?'_

_'No this isn't a prank and to be quite honest I don't know what the hell is happening and who I am communicating with. Are you some sort of angel, or are you a demon?'_

_'What the hell kind of question is that?! I am a human excuse you, and it is 2018, there is no way you are from just before the civil war broke out. Nice try buddy, tell me what you're actually playing it because there is literally no fucking way that is real.'_

Lance was tired of arguing with this person that he didn't even think was real at this point. He had to wonder if he was starting to lose it from lack of sleep and stress at this point. He sighed and put the notebook down.

"Maybe, I should go get a cup of coffee and hang out with Hunk for the day? I need some time away from this to figure out what the hell is up with this damn notebook. Though I guess it could be considered a journal since it is made out of leather and pretty decorative and doesn't have lines in it." Lance then shut the journal and decided that it was time to leave the house to distract himself from the damn thing and make sure he wasn't going completely nuts.

 **Lance:** Hey Hunk! What are you doing this afternoon feel up to go and getting some coffee with your old friend and pal Lance? ;)

 **Hunk:** Hey Lance! Sure, you know I am always up for some coffee and pastries my man. Is that even a question?

Lance couldn't help but laugh, Hunk was always there when Lance needed, and once knew he would drop everything to go to Hunk's aid, and he always did. They were the type of friends that it didn't matter if they were busy or irritated they would make time for them. They were like brothers and had always been close, especially when Lance first moved to the states with his family, it was a rough time but when he met hunk it felt like everything was going to be fine, there was no reason to worry about not having friends, because Hunk became his friend and soon he became a part of Hunk's friend circle.

 **Lance:** Alright meet me at the Balmera at 3?

 **Hunk:** Sounds good to me!

 **Lance:** Alright see you soon my man!

 **Hunk:** See you soon!

Lance quickly got in the shower and got dressed into his usual jeans, baseball tee, and jacket, there was nothing out of place here and it was like the events of the past few hours had not even occurred. He took in the smell of the rain as he held the umbrella over his head.

When he stepped into the cafe, he felt a chill but paid no mind to it as he closed his umbrella, and the smell of coffee beans hit his nose it made him relax. After all, Lance was a firm believer in the notion that a cup of tea or a cup of coffee could make any situation better even in the most trying of times.

"Hey, Lance over here! I hope you don't mind that I brought Pidge along? I figured it would be a good time to get her out of the house for once since she is always working." Hunk says when Lance starts to walk towards the pair.

"It's not a problem Hunk my man! Besides its been forever since I have seen Pidge!" He says setting his things down, before getting his own cup of coffee. "So what kind of gadgets have you been building lately Pidge?"

"Well, I am trying to build my own supercomputer so that I can do my own types of research on my own and not have to deal with the lab techs telling me that I can't do this, or I can't do that. Well, to be honest, I just wish that they would fuck off."

Lance couldn't help but laugh at that, it was just like pidge to create something from scratch and make it better than the ones where she worked just to one-up all of them. She always did the same thing in college and it was always hilarious to see the men's faces in the department who tended to be a bit misogynistic when it came to women in the department who played video games especially when they could one-up them in any video game they played with her ever, and it always brought her great joy to see them cry when they would eventually lose against her.

"Pidge I am sure they just want you to stick to the task at hand."

"Well sticking to the task at hand doesn't always bring results. You have to try different ways in order to get results. Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome is the definition of insanity Lance and I don't want to be insane like all of my other coworkers are from working in the damn field for so long."

Lance laughed at Pidges outburst and so did Hunk. Pidge tended to rant about her coworkers all the time and how they drove her nuts, but the two of them knew that she more than likely drove them nuts as well when it came down to it.

"We all know that you drive them nuts too so I think that it is mutual," Lance says rolling his eyes at her sarcasm. They all knew that Pidge had her moments when she could make anyone go cookoo for a while.

Pidge rolls her eyes clearly not entirely amused with the fact being raised against her.

"I haven't driven the two of you insane yet, so I doubt my coworkers have anything to bitch about."

"The key word in that sentence is yet Pidge. You have yet to drive us over the edge to full blown insanity."

Hunk laughed watching both Lance and Pidge bicker back and forth.

"You two get along so well. You fight over everything you're like an old married couple."

"The day I marry Lance is the day that I truly go insane Hunk so please do not even go there."

They all begin to laugh at the table at that. It was something that they joked about often even though Pidge and Hunk were technically in a romantic relationship, but they still liked to joke about it often.

"Well, anyways, what have you been up to Lance? Since you are the one who wanted to meet up with us."

"Nothing much, the usual. Writing being rejected, and then working on translation jobs." Lance says shrugging and it was mostly true. Though he did leave out the journal and the weird guy that had been writing in there at near the same time. After all, he didn't want to seem like he had finally gone off the deep end.

"Yeah, that sounds like you," Pidge says shrugging taking a sip of the coffee she had.

"I mean yeah it really does. Though I have to wonder Lance, how many times are you going to be rejected? I mean your writing is good, like really good, so I don't understand why so many publishers have turned you down."

"I mean I do get feedback but, it isn't helpful. They usually just say that my work doesn't fit in with what they publish there. So maybe I am just sending my work to the wrong publishers? Though I am not sure what else to do if that is the case, maybe I should just keep trying and hope that one will eventually take me." Lance says letting out a sigh. It was the truth, after all, it seemed like there were no publishers that would take him on without an agent but he couldn't get an agent without publishing a book. So it felt like he was in this loop of never-ending confusion that he hated.

"Hey keep your head up buddy. I am sure it will happen when you least expect it."

"Yeah just keep looking towards the future lover boy, I am sure something good will happen to you soon," Pidge says with a grin clearly trying to cheer him up.

"I hope so."

When Lance got home he picked the journal up and ran a hand down it, feeling the cool leather against his hands. It was a beautiful book if he disregarded the strange things it was doing. He let out a sigh and set it down on the table. Going to the bathroom to do his usual face care routine, it helped him relax for a while as he flopped down on his bed and began to think about the day.

_'I honestly can't believe what is happening with that journal. It is like something straight out of a fantasy novel or comic. Maybe I should try writing about this?'_

Before Lance could say exactly what he was doing he was back on his feet and opening the journal to the page he had written on earlier that day.

_'You have to be some kind of demon! there is no way this is happening! Besides only a demon from hell could write such sappy freaking poetry. But either way, this is no longer funny. Stop writing in my book you're taking up pages that I paid good money for, with your crap.'_

Lance saw red.

"How dare he insult my writing! Its fucking on now!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for giving chapter three a read. I have been working on this chapter on and off for a while and I am still not exactly sure that I am entirely satisfied with it and I will probably work on making some more edits to it in the future. Either way, I hope that you all like it and feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked or didn't like. I really enjoy getting feedback on my work because it can help when I am editing the chapters. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have edited and moved the chapters around so chapter 2 is technically the new chapter now like I said there is a lot that I am currently editing and I am sorry for any confusion that I have caused due to this! I hope that you all still enjoy and continue to enjoy this story though!!!

Lance took his writing very seriously, he always had even when he was just starting out on this path. It was something that was important to him, and something that no one could ever take away from him. It was what helped Lance really see what was important to him and even at times, it allowed him to explore the things that had happened to him at a distance. It made some of the things Lance had been through seem a little smaller and had helped him overcome some of his issues. Writing was his anchor, it was what kept him sane during his darkest hours. 

Lance had been writing ever since he was in middle school when his therapist had suggested writing about the things that had been bothering him and causing him so much anxiety and worry. It helped more than Lance ever thought it would. And with this revelation, his love of writing started to bloom, and eventually, he decided that this was going to be his career no matter what anyone said. He was going to work towards it and work hard in order to get to where he wanted to be. This was what he had always wanted to be and to be told that his writing was garbage made his blood boil with an unprecedented rage.  

' _Oh yeah! Well, what the hell do you know! For all, I know you are the damn demon! Also what the hell we are living in the 21st century and you still believe that demons are the cause of everything? Jesus Christ man! Get out of the dark ages! Besides, there is no way your the owner of the journal my mom bought this for me at an antique store. You can't be the original owner anyways that was over 150 years ago now man get with it. I don't know what kind of prank this is but I honestly am sick and tired of it, now stop writing in the journal, please!'_

Lance was pissed off at whoever was writing this shit in his journal, it just made him feel worse about his already shitty situation. He looked over at the stack of rejection letters and felt a pang in his heart. The one writing to him in his journal was not completely wrong though, Lance, was a horrible writer according to publishers, every single time he sent something out he would have his hopes crushed.

Every author's journey to getting published was one of rejection and heartache, or at least that is what Lance had heard. No one got published on their first try it was simply unheard of, even the best authors had been rejected time and time again. But maybe that was just a story Lance told himself to make him feel better every time he was rejected.  Lance already had plenty of issues when it came to seeing himself in a positive light, and he thought writing that his writing was the one thing he could be confident in when it came to himself. But the more he thought about it the more unsure he was about what he was good at, after all, he spent so much time going through this vicious cycle. 

Lance sighed and looked down at the words that the other person started to write. Did he even care if there was another person writing in the journal? Well, the more he thought about it no. He didn't mind it was really just getting on his nerves that this other person was so hostile towards him, so he began to think about why exactly they were fighting in the first place and what could be done. But the words the other had written were circling around in his brain shouting at him from every angle.  

Lance's eyes were unseeing as the letters form on the page for a moment before closing the journal. He needed to work more on his next book or get to work on something else.  He just needed to do something to get his mind off the swirling thoughts of anxiety that were clouding his mind making it so he was unable to think. He needed to get to sleep before these thoughts consumed him, he didn't need to spiral out of control again, he just needed to focus. Lance needed to focus, and breathe. In and out, rising and falling. He needed to focus on something other than the thoughts threatening to consume him. 

'Just breathe Lance. In and out just like you always do. Just calm down, don't get overwhelmed.' Lance thought to himself barely keeping himself from the darkness of his own mind. Focusing on taking deep breaths, and nothing else in order to calm himself down. 

When Lance was finally able to calm himself down to the point his breathing was evened out again, luckily he was able to avoid a full-blown panic attack this time. He sighed looking back to the journal sitting on his bed. He opened it and read over the words written in it carefully. 

_'The 21st century? This is the 19th century! And like I said it is my journal!  I bought it not that long ago from the central store in my town!  To think that something supernatural is happening! Shiro isn't going to believe this! He is probably going to think that I finally lost my mind.'  
_

Lance sighed seeing the writing, he didn't know what to think anymore, but seeing as this was happening in real time there really was no explanation. No one could have planned out this elaborate of a prank. He didn't know what to think anymore. This was all too weird too weird. There was no way that he was communicating with someone from the nineteenth century through his journal. Though he did suppose reality was often stranger than fiction. 

_'Well I am in the 21st century, I don't know how this is happening at this point but....it is strange, to say the least. Maybe it is the journal...maybe it is connecting the past for me and the future for you somehow? Otherwise, I have no idea what's going on...but either way, it is not okay for you to insult my work and also claim that this is not my journal, because wherever I am now it is my journal here. My mom gave it to me, I honestly don't know where she got it but yeah I have it now."  
_

_'I don't even know at this point what's going on...but I am still not entirely convinced that your some sort of supernatural being, and what do you mean bought it? That is insane I just bought this not even a month ago. But never mind I guess we will just have to figure it out an "share" my notebook for the time being until we can figure out why in the hell this is happening. Though I am still very reluctant about this.'  
_

Lance couldn't help but laugh at that part. A supernatural being? That was so incredibly out there that Lance despite his exhaustion couldn't help but laugh at.

_'I promise you that I am entirely normal for a 21st-century guy. I am not entirely sure about you though, just kidding. I am sure once I get to know you I'll find that you are a pretty alright guy. Also, sorry for flipping out like that earlier._

Lance still didn't quite believe Keith when he said that he was from the 19th century, but he didn't exactly have an explanation for this odd occurrence. But there was one thing that he did know and that was, that this was weird as all hell. Since no notebook should have two people who are writing in it from seemingly different locations.


End file.
